Me, Myself, and I
"Me, Myself, and I" is an alternative rock-type song from the episode, "Split Personality" which the two separated alter-egos of Candace sing in the Googolplex Mall. The song is performed by both singers with a sense of relief, hinting the poor harmony they had lived with each other under while in one body. Lyrics :Candace: Me, myself and I :Don't see eye to eye :Me, myself and I :Don't get along :Me, myself and I :Can finally say goodbye :This collaboration always felt so wrong :Busting Candace: There's two of us on the scene :And I don't want to sound mean :But I'll tell you that I'm happy without me :I've been holding me back :But now I'm on my own track :We're done. Finito, I'm free :Romance Candace: From here on out :We can both exist peacefully :Without all of this struggle and internal strife :Busting Candace: (Internal strife) :Romance Candace: Now that we're separate, we can do anything :So don't let the door hit you :Have a nice life :Busting Candace: '(Have a nice life) :'Busting Candace: I'm through with myself :I'm better off without her :Romance Candace: (Myself and I) :Busting Candace: I'm through with myself :I'm better off without her :Me, myself and I :Don't get along :Romance Candace: (Without her) Background Information *Besides being a common phrase, "Me, Myself & I" is also the inscription on a poster Candace has hanging on her wall. *The way Candace is singing, and the fact there are two of her, is reminiscent of "Busted". *From the third line of the first verse to the rest of the episode, the top of Busting Candace's hair appears to be smooshed. *Candace's phrase in the song "Finito" means "Finished," in Italian. This translated in English means: "I'm done! I'm Free!" This was done probably for rhyming reasons. *In the Spanish version, they say "Y estoy mejor ya sin mí", a translation from the phrase "I'm better off without me", like in the demo version sung by Olivia Olson. *Candace's starting voice in the song appears to be in the flat tone of Busting Candace rather than the relaxed tone Romantic Candace employs later. *In Spain, this song is named "Rompiendo Conmigo" ("Breaking with me"). This could be an allusion to the idea of break with someone (split) like the title of the episode this song appears in. In Latin America, the song was instead named "Yo, Mi Misma y Yo" which is "Me, Myself and I" in Spanish. *In Spain, like the English version, this was sung by the same voice actress. However, in Latin America two different voice actresses do the singing parts for Busting Candace and Romantic Candace. *The background has circles splitting in half or being divided in two. Circles and half-circles are a recurring theme whenever Candace is on the screen, just like Phineas has triangles on the background when he is on the screen. *This song evidently has an extended version. The demo and the guide track run longer than the final episode version, the demo running around 22-23 seconds longer due to the last part of the song being repeated. If a final extended version of the song does exist, it has yet to be released.Me, Myself and I demo version. Continuity *The shop that the Romantic Candace enters during the song is Retro Pharmacist Limited, which was made popular during an outbreak of Doofenshmirtz clones that changed the style from Summer All The Time Collection to Retro Pharmacist ("Run Away Runway", "Finding Mary McGuffin"). *The balloon man from City of Love reappears ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). This is actually his third appearance, with Hip Hip Parade being his real first appearance. References Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Phineas and Ferb songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs